


Southpaw and Seal

by masayosi661



Series: [zh-TW] Worthy of Trust and Confidence [11]
Category: Olympus Has Fallen (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661
Summary: 班寧總統與第一紳士班傑明的小番外XD





	Southpaw and Seal

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Southpaw and Seal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724399) by [masayosi661](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661), [purplesheep22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesheep22/pseuds/purplesheep22)



凌晨時分，離開戰情室後直接返回住所，麥克在臥房前嘆了口氣，揉揉有些隱隱作痛的眉角，接著才輕聲推開房門以免吵醒房內應該已經入睡的另一人，然而當他踏進房內，看見的卻是對方靠坐在床頭，就著暖黃色調的床頭燈俯首閱讀的模樣。

「班？你還醒著？」

聽見他的疑問，原本正咬筆專心盯著文件的男人抬起頭，藍色的眼睛從眼鏡後望向他，溫暖的笑容瞬間染上嘴角眉梢。

「麥克，快過來休息吧。其實都是些可以明早到飛機上再斟酌的材料，不過我還沒打算睡，就乾脆先拿來打發時間了。」

聽出男人言外的等待之意，把解開的領帶跟西裝外套一同扔往床尾凳，麥克倒向床舖、朝床頭坐去，然後伸出手擁抱住剛摘下眼鏡，正準備將那連同文件擱往床頭櫃上的男人。把大半體重都壓到對方身上，麥克把臉貼在班的肩頭，深深吸進一口氣，而後在吐氣時沈沈嘆息。感受著從耳際滑梳到髮間的指掌輕柔的動作，麥克閉上雙眼，自覺到原本僵硬的身軀正迅速放鬆下來。

「累壞了？」

「你到底怎麼撐過那八年的？」

班並沒有直接回答那更像是埋怨而非疑問的話語，反倒低聲輕笑起來。在麥克髮間撫梳的手指游移到額角輕輕揉按，讓他忍不住發出舒服的嘆息。好一陣子之後，察覺到麥克的呼吸節奏漸趨穩定，彷彿即將入睡，班正猶豫是否要勸他躺好再睡時，麥克用幾乎不像他會有的沉悶聲音再度開口。

「⋯⋯班，你曾經在下令的瞬間、甚至是做決定前就覺得自己做了錯誤決定嗎？」

偏過臉看著那把頭抵在自己肩窩的男人，在他頭頂落下一吻，班溫聲簡短回應。

「官方說法是沒有。」

毫不客氣地哼了一聲，麥克收緊自己懷住對方身軀的手、追問道：「非官方？」

班並未立刻答覆，只是持續輕撫麥克髮際，直到麥克催促般往他頸側輕輕一咬，他才難掩笑意地開口。

「也很難說有，畢竟不是對錯的問題。」看著好奇抬起頭與他四目相接的麥克，班的臉上浮現出追溯時間之流的神情。「無論如何你都得做決定。只要那是需要做的決定，我就不會說是錯的。儘管有些可能很蠢，有些可能滿是漏洞，或者根本別無選擇⋯⋯但那都是總統的決定，而總統需要為他的決定負責。」

朝麥克有些糾結的表情微微一笑，班把唇貼上那微皺的眉間。「快睡吧，好好休息，我相信你會做出最合適的決定。」

順著班往他肩上推的動作躺到枕頭上，麥克閉上雙眼，感受對方緊貼在身旁的體溫，卻遲遲未能入睡。

「班。」

「嗯？」

「我曾經就在那一頭。帶著我的小隊，握著通話器，等待著命令。」

低聲說了這句後，麥克沒再繼續說出任何話，只是靜靜聆聽枕邊人平穩的呼吸。片刻後，他感應到吐息湊近頰邊，緊接在後的是落在唇上的一個暖熱的親吻，以及那在唇縫間靈巧撩撥，令他不由自主微微張口迎入的舌尖。

班的氣息在黑暗中包裹住他。伸手摟住那壓在他上方的身軀，麥克在親吻間發出疲憊卻渴求的模糊鼻音。

「放輕鬆，你別動，這樣躺著就好。」

那熟悉而溫暖的手掌先是撫蹭過他的臉頰與頦側，隨即一路向下，最終在解開他褲襠後鑽進內裡，握住他的慾望從尖端緩慢搓捏，直到那溫軟的部位在磨人的刺激下逐漸膨硬，才又探得更深入，將囊袋掌握在指掌中來回揉按。在那熟知麥克敏感帶的撫弄下，片刻後，伴隨加速的脈搏與呼吸，他在快感中呻吟著射了出來，睡意迅速湧上，讓他只來得及在沉入夢鄉前低喃著班的名字，卻沒來得及理解對方在耳邊低聲訴說的話語。

直到第二天一早，麥克翻身清醒時摸到身旁空著的床舖，昨天夜裡班在他耳邊的隻字片語才真正輸入到他腦裡。下週見。今天一早，班就搭機出發，開始他早已排定的親善訪問行程，所以要下週才會回來。

把臉埋在枕頭裡懊惱地吶喊一聲，麥克坐起身，準備開始迎接他想必仍會很漫長的這一天。

 

技術上而言，麥克‧班寧可能是歷任總統中最熟知白宮構造的一位，尤其在該如何防範又或是反過來去製造出監視死角這點上頭，他可以說相當擅長。不過曾任職白宮特勤組的他也相當理解特勤的難為之處，所以並無意利用這點給身邊的特勤帶來困擾，當實在感覺需要撇開監視靜下心思考時，他總是先知會過特勤，然後才避入選定的牆內享受如今得來不易的獨處時光，就像當年他曾教過康納的那樣。

這天也是如此。不過就在他進到林肯臥房牆後的夾層，席地而坐沉思好一陣子之後，幾下輕敲牆面的聲響讓他訝異抬起頭。

「班！」

從轉角後現身的是一週不見的班。在他驚喜的呼喚中，男人在他身邊坐下，笑著迎上他的懷抱。

「聽說你躲起來了。說真的，我以前就沒搞懂，白宮裡那麼多夾層，康納為什麼特別喜歡這，現在我好像懂了，大概因為這是他好夥伴最推薦的地方？」

往班的臉頰落下一吻，麥克衝他眨眨眼。「他是個好學生，所以我當然也不藏私。」

聞言，班在輕哼一聲後突然加深了面上笑容，海藍色眼中閃爍燦亮光彩，那似乎有點不懷好意的神情讓麥克心底一跳，但在他來得及多說些什麼之前，托住他兩頰的那雙手跟貼上前的嘴唇就已封住他的字句。

睽違一週的親吻迅速變得纏綿而火熱，兩人急切地在唇齒間汲取彼此思念的熟悉氣息，手上也毫無閒暇地隔著襯衫布料在對方胸背跟腰腹間來回撫觸。直到片刻後，班暫時撤開一些喘口氣時，麥克攬住跨坐在自己身前的男人，懊惱地呻吟出聲。

「不，等等，不行，我差不多得出去了，我已經在這待好一會了。」

呼吸稍微緩和下來的班搖搖頭，把額頭頂在麥克額前，反倒露出個像是惡作劇得逞的笑容。

「別擔心，麥克，我剛才跟外頭的特勤交代過……海豹跟左撇子要清理槍枝（註），所以我想我們還有點時間。」

「──老天，別告訴我他們就用這種蠢暗號。」

「看起來你離開特勤局的這些年裡他們的暗號水準還是沒長進？」

「你說呢？他們甚至叫我海豹！我從沒待過海豹部隊，我可是遊騎兵！」

刻意擺出認真表情，班煞有其事地回道：「說不定這就是重點，你知道的，我也不是左撇子。」

忍不住回他個白眼，麥克朝他皺皺鼻子。

「我要聲明，那可不是我的主意，康納的火星塞也不是，他跟我抗議的時候我就跟他澄清過了。」

「我可沒有抱怨。」聳聳肩，班在談笑間把手探入被扯出的襯衫下擺，在麥克結實的腰腹間曖昧搓揉。「不過你如果還像隻海豹一樣慢吞吞的，那可就說不準了。」

一把抓住那不安分的手，麥克惡狠狠地再度吻上眼前的男人，把那持續撩撥著他的明朗笑容捲進充滿欲望的濡熱噬吻。

當牆外當班的年輕特勤終於開始有些煩惱該不該去提醒總統，離他下一個行程時間已所剩不多之時，伴著他的第一紳士，總統總算又回到了房內。

「我先回去換身衣服，然後就進辦公室。」

應聲後立刻朝通訊器傳達消息，特勤禮貌性地別開目光，只朝兩人匆匆掃過一眼，兩人的衣裝雖然都沾染不少灰塵，略顯凌亂的儀容也很難說得上端正，不過至少衣物倒都還完整。然而下一秒，他莫名鬆口氣的心情立刻就被總統的一句話給打散了。

「我說真的，你們需要好好改進取暗號的品味。」

困惑地僵在那，目送總統清了清喉嚨後離去的背影以及跟在他身旁忍不住笑出聲的艾許，年輕的特勤摸摸下巴苦惱了起來──總統先生指的，到底是哪個暗號？

**Author's Note:**

> 註：因為班的代號這邊直接沿用全面攻佔二裡提及的左撇子Southpaw，而基本上總統一家的代號應該是同字首，又剛好海豹部隊是SEALs，所以給麥克的代號選了海豹Seal。至於清理槍枝就是總統跟第一先生的親熱暗號XD


End file.
